A Years Engagement
by elfofdeath
Summary: Summary: humans and Saiyans meet every year to meet their potential mates at age 18 Prince Vegeta has come of age to meet his but who catches his eye in this ball.
1. Chapter 1

Summary humans and Saiyans meet every year to meet their potential mates at age 18 Prince Vegeta has come of age to meet his but who catches his eye in this ball.

A./N you'll find out more about the back story later on in chapters

She walked the halls in a new dress she'd brought for this event, her father was off in a corner taking to the King with her mother. They seemed to be talking trade or something, she had only come because her father had told her the King's son was around but she couldn't find him.

She had never met the Prince before but she was told he looked like his father as they had the same hair and face. She had caught the attention of many Saiyan men because of her beauty but she passed on them, she walked around her head held high with rosy cheeks.

She heard someone talk about her the words were.

" Crap she's beautiful."

She turned to see who spoke the words as she loved to be flattered, she saw the Prince, his amour, face and hair screamed he was the one she wanted to dance with.

She sneaks up to him and whispered.

" Pff." She laughed joyful at his compliment " Want to dance?"

He looked at the woman noticing how she dressed how expensive her dress looked how her hair had been fussed over. He blushed offering his hand to her, she took it and they danced.

" So the Prince of all Saiyans thinks I'm beautiful not that I blame him." She spoke softly

He blushed as he hadn't thought she had heard that then again she had laughed about it, he saw her bright blue eyes now.

" Who wouldn't think that? I'm sure you've had a lot of attention tonight." The Prince replied dryly

" I have but I blew then off, because I wanted to dance with you." She replied happily

" Every woman here wants to dance with me. You are lucky I chose to offer you a dance but it means nothing."

" Heh I can see why woman would want to throw themselves at you. After all you are royal blood that means a lot, but I just wanted to dance with a prince."

He moved around with her, after one song he was about done.

" You do know what this event is held for?"

" Off course,my father told me all about it, it's sweet in a way it's like a mating dance to attract your mate. Although speaking of my father I wonder if father's discussion is going well with your father."

" Huh what discussion?" Vegeta asked confused

" Oh we're sending you some good will capsules for happy couples, did your father not tell you that we at Capsule Corp. were going to be here "

"Well off course, he said that Dr Briefs had a wonderful bright daughter."

"Yep that's me Bulma Briefs the heiress to the Capsule Corporation."

"What? "

She back away playfully winking.

"It was fun dancing, you're a good dancer."

She bounced off a little with her hands behind her back, Vegeta was left flabbergasted but spied a lower classed Saiyan run up to her panicked and he seemed to beg her something.

She sighed as Vegeta watched he saw her dance mining timing to him, as young woman came up to then, Goku took the other 's woman hand running the back of his head.

She give him a thumbs up and waves him off and he worked out what was up, it seemed those two knew each other. He felt he heart stop beating so fast, he'd feared her being taken from him, he stood and let it sunk in.

' Crap.'

She seemed to talk to her father and leave the room, he didn't see her for the rest of the night after that.

…..

" I'm sure they said the guest rooms were this way Vegeta" A man said loudly

" This place is massive though, if we're lost we blame the humans "

Bulma heard the voices and a rose from sleep she flung her door open. She was furious having her sleep interrupted by the Saiyan guests her father allowed to stay here.

"The guest rooms are the other way morons." She yelled

The three stopped in their tracks and and one held his hand up and the two went the other way.

" Sorry about those two, they had a bit too much Earth alcohol "

Bulma blushed at the familiar voice, her once neat hair a mess and she wore lose fitting cloths to sleep in. Vegeta observed her as a shelve slide down her arms exposing a bit of her breasts.

" Actually we need to talk, it's why I sent them away. You see I have asked my father to arrange our marriage with your father "

Bulma's face dropped in obvious shock, she had just met him and barely knew him and he had asked for hand in marriage.

" Their discussion it now."

"What?"

She stormed off down the halls and Vegeta followed grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going? Are you not happy?"

" Don't take what I'm about to say as not accepting this offer, but I don't know you at all." Bulma said sadly " We have just met I don't know your personally or what you like or hate.. I want to get to know you better."

" That is what our marriage will be for."

He face dropped she looked on on disbelief.

" Look my father saw how we interacted, how close we were." Vegeta explains as he let her go

" I just don't want rush into it that's all. I know for you Saiyans you just know who your meant to be with.."

" Are you saying you don't feel our connection?

"…."

She looked him in the eyes wordless and looked away.

" It's not what I'm saying.. Your urg."

She walked back toward her room now tired and defeated.

" I kinda want to marry you Prince Vegeta OK, but.."

She closed the door to her room leaving the Prince to wonder what more she wanted to add.

..

she had over slept the next morning from her time awake the previous night, she thought the night before had been a messed up dream, she brushed her hair got changed into some fashionable clothing, well all her clothing was nothing but fashionable. The blue hair genius knew the Saiyans that were staying here would be leaving today to travel home for another year, some that had found their mates stayed here some went home with them. She sat down blinking a little seeing king Vegeta and Prince Vegeta wolfing down food.

She took a moment to gave some coffee before she took in the scene for real. She put her finger on her lip as her mother put her breakfast down with a proud smile and she grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh Bulma isn't it great, your husband to be is going to be staying here."

" Huh how come everyone keeps making choices for me?" She yelled out " Is anyone going to consult me first? "

" Calm down my dear, we came to arrangement. You and my son will not be getting married straight away, you have a little under a year to do that ' getting to know each other thing.' " King Vegeta interrupted " However if you decide you don't want to get married by then Vegeta will look for another mate at next years gala."

Bulma looked off and stood up.

" I understand.."

Bulma walked out not before her mother called out

" Where are you going?"

" I'm going out on my capsule bike to clear my head, I'll be be back whenever."

She waved her hand dismissive and Paunchy sighed.

" I'm do apologise she's like that someday. I'm sure it just a bit overwhelming."

" I understand completely, it hard thing to accept, its not like it's a bad thing she's like that."

Paunchy smiles happily as she watched the father and son eat.

…

Bulma sat on her bike overlooking the ocean, she held her head in her hands. She was engaged and had little under a year to decide if the Prince was meant for her. She had enjoyed her time with him while dancing, but still this was all too much.

She drove home, as she pulled up she saw Prince Vegeta seeing off his father and other Saiyans. She would have to get used to seeing him around here. After all he was sticking around and as she got off her bike and re capsuled it, she watched on from a distance.

She watched the ship take off and Vegeta noticed her and walked up to her.

" I've been told in order to court you and to get to know you better we should go on dates." Vegeta offered

" Yeah that's how it works, " bulma replied genlty

Vegeta nodded

" Then we shall go on dates if that what it takes, I want nothing more than to please you heiress Bulma."

Bulma blushed at his polite manner, he felt his hand on her face as he kissed her cheek. The eighteen year old girl stood as he smirked and walked to there now shared home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma heard a knock at her door as she walked to her door in new dress, as she opened the door she saw Vegeta looking awkward in civilian clothing, he crossed his arms with a sour look on his face it was a look of a spoilt child. He wore a black shirt that fit his muscular body well and tights jeans, she laughed at his reaction and he looked up seeing her in her fine dress and he looked off.

" Human clothing are so strange, you suit them off course but this is different from my royal amour"

" Well you can't wear that amour all the time and besides you look good in that clothing."

He looked away trying to ignore her..

" So on today's date were going to find out a bit more about each other."

…

They walked through town and Bulma spotted a restaurant they could dine in.

" How about here? " She questioned curious

" Whatever suits you, I will eat anything as long as it is in large amounts."

" Don't worry I'll have that sorted for you , your highness." Bulma replied lightly

They entered the restaurant and Bulma got them a table, it had a red cloth on and a candle sat in the middle under glass flowing.

The two sat across from each other as Bulma talked to the waiter who seemed annoyed at at her request.

The heiress put her long fingers together and cupped them under her chin.

" Well then you have the honour of going first , tell me more about yourself Prince Vegeta."

She observed Vegeta who seemed uneasy with her question and he gritter his teeth.

" What is it you want to know, my heiress?" He questions back unnerved

" About your past off course." Bulma replied joyfully

He watched the waiter pour none alcoholic wine in glasses and he waited to that man left before he talked.

" Fine but it's not a fully happy story, so don't blame me if you feel sad." He snaps the agitated

" I was born on planet Vegeta, off course you've met my father and my mother died sometime after I was born so I don't know her. Any ways when I was young probably maybe about 5, Freiza came to the planet and forces me to join his army.

Vegeta took a drink of wine as he watched her fascinated face and eyes observe him intense.

" My father tried to fight this, but he was to weak, so for many years I fought for that bastard Freiza's , I was nothing but his plaything. He sent me on missions I should of died on and with my warrior blood I began to enjoy killing and hurting people. I enjoyed fighting and becoming stronger on his behave but I still resented Freiza. Any ways the Saiyans gathered together on my behave and fought Frieza together to end his reign of terror."

Vegeta looked at her now seeing her face looking sad, well he did warn her and maybe he saw her thinking.

"Do you still like killing and hurting people?" Bulma interrupted curious

"Not really but I still like fighting and becoming stronger but that is my blood." He replied "Any ways let me finish this story." Vegeta continued

" Freiza died at their hands and I was freed, since then my father has been trying to make up for what happened. It was why I got my deal with you."

Bulma looked up as she moved her hair feeling awkward, the masses of food were brought to the table and as they eat Vegeta asked.

" So it's your turn to tell me more about yourself Bulma." He asked his mouth half full of food.

" Urg you Saiyans lack any table manners, but there is so much to tell. After all I went on so many adventures and that was two years ago. "

Vegeta nodded.

" Tell me then."

" Well you can't tell anyone about this but when I was 16, I found this Dragon Ball in my basement, I studied it invented something to track their unique energy."

She refused to give him every detail of her adventures or the name of the device she made just encase.

" I was looking for one of these Dragon balls in the countryside when I literally ran into my best friend Goku, who's s Saiyan like you but I didn't know that then. We argued for a moment over silly things and we became friends. I took him with me and we set out on our adventures."

She told him everything that had happened till Goku had recently grew up onto a young man, but Goku had asked Chi-Chi to marry him at that gala and not the world's martial arts tournament.

" You've archive a lot in two years." Vegeta offered calmly

He finished his food and looked her over.

" This food was pleasing, still I want to taste meal that is cooked at the hands of my wife to be."

Bulma coughed and laughed.

" Who told you I could cook? I am the worst cook ever, I mean mama tried to teach me but I always burned everything and almost burned down the kitchen."

She laughed a little thinking of that stupid incident.

" It's why we have robots who help in the kitchen to provide food, if mama isn't around they will cook for you. It's not like I have time to cook anyway and I'm not the type who would cook for you."

She shakes her head and thought on how she couldn't cook and the reasons why.

" Fine I get it, but I still want to taste one meal made from your hands. It doesn't matter how bad it is. To us Saiyans it's a romantic jester."

" Heh well if I burn down the kitchen it's on you." Bulma jokes lightly

Vegeta smirked somewhat but he was unused to human humour or jokes.

The two finished their meal and as they walked the streets of West City, Bulma put a shawl over her shoulders to keep her warn . She reached out to him and took one finger with her finger.

" Tonight was fun, but I think we should go on more dates, we barely scratched the service tonight of getting to know each other." Bulma said in a shy manner

Vegeta nodded again,he rarely spoke unless it was needed. They went back to Capsule Corp and Bulma let go if his hand, she ventured toward her room and noticed he was following her.

" Why are you following me? The guest rooms are that way." She asked confused

" We are to become a married couple then it makes sense that we start sharing a bed."

Bulma blushed.

" No." She simply replied as she hurried off to her room but the Prince was keeping pace.

" Why not? " Vegeta asked

" That because that means you want us to… have sex right? "

Vegeta smirked a little.

" it not happening Vegeta, we just met and went on our first date. That and if we do that and we don't.. "

She went to her door.

" That won't happen then, I merely suggest we share the same bed so that we get used to sleeping in the same bed."

Bulma opened her door and held her middle finger up.

" Too bad for you.. You are not sleeping in here until I decide if your going to be my husband."

She slammed the door shut and locks it and Vegeta smiles heading off to the other way

'Stubborn, fiery, beautiful and off course a free sprite. Ah yes she was meant to be mine now if only she could see that.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bulma woke up rolling around on her bed, she had felt so strange all night and she had an unsettled sleep. She had been thinking of her date and what Vegeta had wanted last night. She took her knees up to her chest for awhile as she sat in her room alone. She didn't want to get that close to Vegeta until she knew he was meant for her, if she decided he wasn't meant to be her husband then she would have had sex for not reason.

Bulma had never had a boyfriend or had sex before, so this whole thing was a little too much to her for her right now. The blue hair heiress got up and strolled around her room to have a shower and then got some clothing on. The blue haired woman walked down to the halls tired, her hair a mess still and she sat in the kitchen drinking coffee to wake up. She sat as she tapped her spoon on her cup for a moment as she thought about inventions to make, Vegeta sat down with a smirk on his face. He observed her so lost in thought drinking coffee so lost in thought she didn't even know he was here.

Bulma looked up seeing him there observing her and she looked shocked and she jumped.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma called out shocked

"Heh it was fun watching you lost in thought, still there is something I still want you to do for me."

Bulma looked up half asleep.

"Huh what is it?" Bulma asked tried

"You still have to cook for me."

She slouched on the table for a moment and groaned as she drank more coffee to try wake up.

"I need to wake up more before that happened." Bulma replied

She lay on the table for a bit and he got up and moved around and sat next to her, he put his hand on her face tracing her cheek for a moment.

"You not a morning person, but it still fun to see this." He said gently

She looked up smiling a little drinking more coffee, she sat up again and stretched.

"I didn't sleep well and I blame you for you that."

He lifts her face up and smirks as he boldly kisses her and she jumped back somewhat, but it wasn't as if she did enjoy it and she looked at him wide eyed for a moment, he moved her hair as she relaxed down.

"I was thinking about how if we had sex before I decide I want you as my husband then I'd throw away something for nothing"

She stood up now as she looked around the kitchen for a moment, she felt more awake now and she could give him a romantic gesture. Bulma Liked the Prince more and more, so she wanted to see him react to her cooking to see how he feels.

" This seems to be a tough subject for you, I get what you are saying and why you don't want to have sex at the moment but when your ready we can do it." He replied in a gentle manner

Bulma found some food that was easy to cook and put it on the counter with a yawn, Bulma looked to him for a moment with a blush on her face.

"Well its kind of a big things to us humans and I've never had a boyfriend before never mind all this. I go out for a dance and I wind up engaged." She sighed

"So that is why your so reserved at the moment, still you've been looking for someone prefect right?

"

Bulma began to try and cook, she thought on his words.

"I thought I found him, but no he wasn't for me, but its hard as an heiress to find someone who isn't after me for power or my money. " She replied dryly

She thought on her words as she cooked, she looked to him a little, was that what he wanted her from her? Then again did it just one dance that made him love her?

"Although that has got me thinking though, it may sounds like I'm begin.. However I need to know this, your not interesting in me for those things right?"

She watched the food cook and she tried not to burn anything this time, frying food is easy but she felt his arms touch her waist and his kissed her neck.

" Your an heiress and it will look good upon me to marry you, but it is not the reason I want to marry you." He explained gently "I feel a connection because of a bound we share I feel it more toward you then you do toward me."

Bulma turned of the gas on the cooker and put the food on a plate, she took his hands off her.

"Well there you go food, but It oshard to believe, we share a bound like... then again your race is very different."

She moved off so he could eat her food, she waited to watch his reaction to her cooking. To him this was a romantic gesture to offer him food and she found it odd herself to allow herself to give him such a gesture.

He tried the food and it was over cooked and a bit burned but he still he tried not tried to hide his disgust. She seemed to watched him and he put the empty plate down.

"It was decent enough food, but your right you are not a good cook."

She giggles as she moved her hair a little.

"I told you that I wasn't, so don't ask for another meal." She replied lightly

He grinned now as he took his arm as he kissed her.

"It was enough you did it though, to show me such a romantic gesture on my behave."

Bulma knew what she was doing and on the one hand she did it so he wouldn't ask her about it again, but on the other hand she knew why she did it. She looked at him and got closer herself to him and wiped some left over food from his face.

"Well I wan to make an effort myself toward you as well, over time and I hope before years end I hope I can grow more feelings for you and then .."

He kissed her now with passion, she grabbed his arm gripping his shirt in her hand. She braked the kiss looking him in the eyes, it was passionate and she felt his love for her in that moment.

She held him close in her hand still, she thought on some things for a moment, she backed away and moved from the kitchen now looking back at him with a look. He noticed the look in her eyes and followed her.

"Vegeta we are still going on a few more date in order to get to know each other better."

Bulma walked toward her room now, she paused in her step as she felt his hand take her hand and kissed it.

" I know what I said before Vegeta about this whole thing."

Bulma sighed, she wanted to do this but she was nervous a well, she opened her door and they walked in. Bulma sat on the bed as he kissed her and pushed he down to the bed kissing her, she kissed him back, still she pushed him back.

"Sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta backed away from her, it seemed this is not what she wanted right now, she still wasn't ready for such a thing.

"It is fine."

He stood up and Bulma looked at him with a sad look, she watched as he closed the door hard and she blinked for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma put her helmet on her head, she kick started her capsule bike, the determination on her face was obvious as she planned finding Vegeta today

…. Flash back to a few days ago :

Day 1

Bulma walked the house concerned as she couldn't see Vegeta after the the other night. She wanted to find out why he had basically slammed the doing in her room, oh she knew why he was angry it was because he didn't get sex, he didn't get what he wanted so she thought was off,he sulking somewhere but he was nowhere to be found.

Day 2:

Bulma sighed looking around again, she was even keeping her room door unlocked for him in hope it would tempt him to come talk, but alas he didn't show up and she felt hurt and worried.

Day 3:

" Mother have you seen Vegeta around at all?" Bulma asked concerned

" He 's been here for food in the mornings but that's about it. I've not see him much besides that, did something happen?"

" I don't think so.. "

Bulma thought on that night and how she'd pushed him back and how he'd reacted.

" I guess he is just avoiding me for some reason."

Paunchy sighed to herself, she had an idea of were the young Prince was because she had enquired about it.

" Try outside of West City in the mountains hun."

" Huh? " Bulma replied confused

" Well he told me he'd be training there but I thought nothing of it."

Bulma stormed off angry that he'd would tell tell her mother such a thing but not her.

"'He made me worry for nothing, he will get an earful.'

…. Now

She rid her bike toward the mountains in anger, she had no issues in telling him off for his actions. She rode fast on uneven ground so used to the open roads and there uneven service. She came to an opening and saw him flying around throwing around something like energy..

" There you are, you jerk! You disappear without a word and I find your here safe and sound."

The Prince looked down on her now and landed on the floor and crossed his arms.

" I don't see why I need to tell you anything, I wanted time to myself to rid myself of my anger. How did you find me any ways?"

Bulma takes off her helmet and give him an angry look.

" I was worried you idiot, I wanted to talk to you about the other night... Any ways my mother told me where you were."

" Heh what more is there to say about the other night, you offer me mating and take it away, to us Saiyans that is saying a lot."

" Urg I didn't feel right at that moment, we've been only been on one date, but what does it mean I know nothing about Saiyans ! Tell me about yourself and your race so I can understand "

" Fine to us Saiyans.. once we mate, it cements our bound like marriage." He explained awkward " to me that might before you pushed me away that was you accepting our marriage and I wouldn't lose you when this year ends. "

" What happens after this year ends I don't get why we have this deadline… "

" If you don't accept me or if we don't bound for life with mating then simply put I lose my bound to you and I will form a new one with another mate."

Bulma held her chest as she hadn't been told any of this till now, so she took it in and felt sad about it.

" I see." That was all she offered for a moment.

She thought on it closing her eyes, she didn't want him to be with anyone but her, but why? What was this feeling she was feeling?

" I don't want that to happen.." She said lowly " Because I don't want you with another woman."

She felt his hands on her her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes.

" That won't happen if we mate or you agree to our marriage." Vegeta replied lightly

She kissed him lightly.

" In time maybe after a few more dates, we can build up to it slowly. I still feel there is more I need to know."

She looked at him feeling her heart race against his, she did like the hansom Prince, but she wanted to love him in order to marry him and she was unsure if she felt that love for him.

" Next time don't make my worry and accept your won't be mating with me anytime soon."

Vegeta scoffed a little at her word and he felt her heart racing.

"Fine why don't you re capsulise your bike and I'll fly us home it's faster that way."

" OK."

Bulma did what he asked and returned to him, he wrapped his arms around her and they took off and Bulma give an excited laugh.

" I forgot how fun it was to be fly with someone."

" You've done this before? "

" My best friend Goku he can fly, he rescued me a lot of times from harm this way, but he flew me for fun sometimes."

Vegeta felt a twinge again, Goku he knew the name but not the face, no Goku was that 3rd class Saiyan at that dance that made him burn with jealously...it was that night.

…. Flashback to gala

She had gone and the third class Saiyan was dancing with another woman miming dance timing, Vegeta felt anger within himself for that lower ranked filth for touching Bulma, for dancing with her. Vegeta walked up to Dr. Briefs and his father bowing a bit.

" Dr Briefs I want your daughter Bulma Briefs hand in marriage, after speaking and dancing with her I refuse to have anyone else but me as her husband."

Dr Briefs blinked taken aback and king Vegeta slapped his shoulder.

" Seems like you shocked Dr Briefs son, but after watching you two before I knew she was your destined one."

" Dr Briefs I need your approval, please let me marry your daughter. "

The Dr sketched his head looking to his wife.

" I have no problem with it, but maybe you should tell my daughter your intent."

Vegeta nodded and back away spying two of his allies who were practically drunk.

" Well Dr Briefs looks like we're about to become family as well as business partners, let's discuss the wedding." King Vegeta announced cheerfully

….. End of flashback

" You and that Goku went on adventures together didn't, you seemed close at the gala too.."

" Well were best friends that is what friends are like." Bulma replied kindly

They landed at Capsule Corp. and as they walked in the halls Mrs Briefs caught them.

" Oh honey your back with your darling fiancée, that cute young man Goku is here to see you." Mrs Briefs said with delight

" Goku is here!" Bulma replied delightful

" Yes he's in the kitchen." Ms Briefs replied

Bulma giggled grabbing Vegeta's hand and dragged him into the kitchen, Goku was eating tons of food and Bulma ran to him hugging him freely.

" What brings you to my house Goku? Did everything go well at the dance?" Bulna asked excited

Goku swallowed his food looking brightly at hid best friend

" Yep it did I asked Chi-Chi to marry me like I was meant to do, I mean she asked me when I was younger but we both know what I thought marriage was then."

" That's great."

Vegeta watched as she looked to him and waved him to her.

" I got engaged to, well he arranged us to be married but well this is my maybe husband to be Prince Vegeta."

" Maybe husband? " Goku asked confused " It's nice to meet you I'm Goku I'm a Saiyan too but I was sent here a a baby." Goku replied in his gentle manner

Vegeta scowled now watching the two interact, he moved closer to Bulma as he felt jealous.

" Well I'm not like you thinking marriage is food, I know what it means to be married and I want to know Vegeta more,he's a stranger to me."

Goku blinked for a moment as he saw Vegeta put his arms around Bulma and she looked toward Vegeta blushing him.

" Bulma really liked you, she's gone all red, Chi-Chi said that's a good thing. Oh yeah she said I need to invite you to our wedding. Mmm Vegeta your invited to since your Bulma's husband to be and all, ohhhh Bulma your going to be my best woman."

These words made Vegeta snap.

" Best Woman!? She is mine you third class filth."

He pulled Bulma into her growling and Bulma blinked as did Goku.

" Goku means he want me by his side at his wedding as a friend moron. Tradition states a groom, who is Goku in this case, has a best men at his side someone who is his best friend. You see since I'm Goku's best friend he asking me to fill that role "

Goku nodded.

" Chi-Chi really wants you there, all she talk about is our wedding she's even getting her wedding gown altered today but I can't see it."

Goku stood up as Vegeta kept Bulma unbearable close to him.

"Well I should go, I'll see you both at the wedding."

He backed up and walked out humming carefree, Vegeta relaxed and let Bulma go who turned around.

" What the hell was that?" Bulma yelled angry you treated my friend with such disrespect and then you cling to me and growl at him. "

" He makes me jealous and that makes my blood boil. Seeing you so familiar with that third class filth at the dance at now.."

" Do you think I have feelings for Goku? "Your wrong I mean he's like my little brother. " She replied annoyed

"

She put her hands on her hips and he lifts her chin

" Until your my official wife and mate I will be anything to keep away competition."

" Oh I see its an animal instinct thing for you Saiyans, it happens in the animal kingdom to."

She shrugged him off and put her hands behind her back

" Don't worry so much Vegeta, I am not going to run off with another man it's beneath me. Any ways it's not like with Goku, I love him like family but you...I love you "

She took a moment to look around and Vegeta blushed. She knew what she had just said and Bulma grabbed her mouth a little.

" You love me?" Vegeta asked confused

Bulma blushed as he came closer and kisses her, Bulma kissed him back blushing widely.

" So don't worry, me loving you means I won't want to be with another man other then you. "


End file.
